


Ghost of a chance

by Wingsofblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mob Boss Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofblack/pseuds/Wingsofblack
Summary: Deans out of options he needs to go to his sworn enemy for help. There he hopes to find an answer to his problems.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Ghost of a chance

Dean had run out of options. His only saviour was his bitter enemy, but he had his family to consider. With his father dead and buried, he had no alternative to plunge headfirst into the nest of angels. 

Dean drove up to the towering gates with quivering fingers and sought an audience. It was a death sentence. Castiel Novak came to you, not the other way around. 

Dean drove baby his 67 Chevy Impala up the main entrance. They constructed the imposing mansion from the pine trees that envelop the property. 

Dean could see the guards standing by, handguns or angel blades at their sides. It was now or never. Dean realised he was a dead man walking, but he would see this though if nothing else. Dean shut the door with a clunk and exhaled in the oppressive silence. “Please take me to Mr Novak.” 

One man grabbed him and patted him down, scanning for weapons. Then they grabbed Dean and pulled him up the stone stairs by his neck and arm. 

They took Dean through airy passageways, though they lingered at a stout door for a grumbled admittance. Then the men shoved Dean onto the floor and left him in a crumpled heap. 

A man around six-foot, with darkened hair and velvety blue brooding eyes, stepped around his desk and glared at the lump on the floor. 

“Stand. Get up,” The order sharp and commanding. 

Dean rose on wobbly legs as he studied the ominous figure of one Castiel Novak. 

Castiel sat on his desk, arms folded. “Tell me, Dean. Why did you come here today? Your either stupid or have a death wish,” 

Dean’s eyes flickered closed. “Please don’t call me that. Not you, never you.” Dean whispered an appeal. 

Dean had met Castiel once before when he showed up to their home. John had used his underhand tactics that could have got Castiel killed. With Deans quick-thinking, Castiel escaped unscathed. 

Dean heard movement, and a tender palm stroked his cheek. “Why did you save me that day, um?” 

“You were kind to me, spoke to me, I had to come; my adviser wants you dead and my family.” Dean struggled to swallow and open his eyes." I require your help since dad died, I can’t run this gang,” 

Castiel guided the man to sit, and he lent on the table. “I can’t see how I can help,” 

“They want you dead, your entire operation stopped. They will kill my family if I don’t cooperate.” 

“Oh, you’re good at your job Dean, I’ve seen you in action. How do I know you speak the truth?” 

Dean shook his head. “You think I would enter the lion’s den with lies on my tongue? I-I need your help, please. I don’t know who else to turn to,” 

Castiel gripped Deans’ chin and shifted it towards the light. “This bruise on you face who beat you?” 

“Alastair, he’s dads’ old advisor. I’m twenty, so can’t take over by myself. That man is all threats and torment,” Dean spat. 

Castiel’s eyes blazed blue, and he growled. “May I peer into your mind, Dean? It will strengthen confidence between us.” 

“Yeah,” Dean had heard angels using this method to investigate the truth. It could be painful, so he clutched on to the chair arms. 

“I won’t hurt you, Dean, it won’t take me long,” Castiel stroked Deans cheek and pressed with his fingers on to his temple. “Thank you, Dean,” 

“That took seconds,” Dean frowned when no pain came. 

“We have procedures to create pain, but that’s not my aim with you. I’m so sorry, my beautiful boy, but I needed the truth,” 

Dean lent into Castiel, touch. So bereft of love and affection. 

Castiels eyes were electric blue. His voice like fire and ice. “I will take care of you. Do you understand, Dean? Your mine now, and I won’t let anything happen to you,” 

Dean turned watery green orbs on the magnificent angel before him. “Yes alpha, yours,” 


End file.
